Digital images frequently suffer from a range of impairments due to low digital capture resolution, low capture dynamic range, pixel defects (drop-outs), or other sensor or scanner limitations. Also, because compression techniques such as JPEG are frequently used to reduce the volume of data associated with digital images, image quality is often impaired due to compression artifacts. These artifacts include "blockiness", loss of visual texture, spurious contouring, and edge distortions. While the visibility of some artifacts can be reduced by digital filtering or other post processing techniques applied to a single image, these techniques may add further distortions.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that improves image quality without relying upon extensive post processing of a single image.